sonypicturesanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie Werewolf
Winnie is daughter of Wayne and Wanda. Appearance In the first film, she appears to be a toddler, able to walk but still using a pacifier. In the second film, she is 5 years older, no longer uses a pacifier, and can speak. Personality Winnie was shown to be quite quiet and obedient in the first movie, usually sucking on a pacifier and not speaking unless necessary. Winnie is obedient and is the only child who respects Wayne, not to mention that she's the only female from her siblings. Her relationship between her and her father is unknown. She has an aggressive side like pushing some of her siblings for the floating table, and growling at Dennis' bullying cousins. She's much more mature than her brothers and like her father, shows some dog traits in the second movie such as barking and hunting a dove. In Hotel Transylvania 2, however, she is shown to be much more talkative, mature, romantic and playful. She's also very brave, as shown when she attacked Bela. Biography ''Hotel Transylvania'' Early Life Arriving at the Hotel Winnie and her family make their debut as they enter the hotel, as her siblings wreak havoc and make messes. They are also seen in the auditorium where she takes interest in Johnny's scooter, and later at the pool where she witnesses the pool draining and Wayne pulling Griffin's pants down. The party The morning before Mavis's birthday party, she sucks on her pacifier (which is stuck to Wayne's ear) in her sleep before she is startled awake by an alarm clock. She is later seen with some of her siblings at the party as she pushes them off a floating table. Getting Johnny back When Wayne calls upon his children to help him and Dracula track Johnny's scent, Winnie is the only one that listens to him. She takes a whiff of a shirt that Johnny dropped, and is able to tell that he has boarded a plane that will be leaving soon. She and the rest of the pups are then ordered to "go back to their mother". ''Hotel Transylvania 2'' Werewolf Birthday Party Attending a birthday party for six of her brothers, she is excited to see Dennis there. She jumps on him, licks him and refers to him as her zing. She is also sad when he has to leave. Dennis's Fifth Birthday Later, Winnie pounces on Dennis again when she wishes him a happy birthday at his party. When Dennis's cousins make fun of him for being beaten by a girl, Winnie angrily barks and growls at them, scaring them into leaving him alone. When Dennis runs away, Winnie goes with him and leads him to a tree house to hide from his arguing family. She brings him a dead pigeon to eat (which he doesn't) and mentions how she plans to graduate business school and start a company. Bela's Attack Shortly after, Bela finds them, and throws Winnie to the ground after she bites him. Seeing Winnie hurt enrages Dennis and his vampire fangs and abilities finally start to show. She calls Dennis her zing after he attacks Bela and defends her. She later dances with him and she watches Dennis go to his birthday cake when it comes out, Winnie has a shocked look as the Elderly Gremlin eats Dennis's cake in one bite and claims she didn't do it. ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' Gallery Trivia *She shares the same name as the character from Scooby-Doo and The Ghoul School, who ironically is also a werewolf. It is unknown if this was intentional or just a coincidence. *She has a huge crush on Dennis. Category:Hotel Transylvania Characters Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Characters Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Dogs Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Animals